ATES
The Arcadian Tactical Engagement Squad, abbreviated ATES (Athes, in Arcadian), is an organized military grade police faction based in Avisten, the capital of the Arcadian homefront. ATES is a tactical engagement and special operations force reserved to be deployed in high stress situations at will of the Arcadian Republic. History Athes was founded in 1962 human years (42-368 Arcadian) by Derelict Athes II, a former military captain, to maintain order in society during a rough period of wartime. The faction remained in its place as a common police force until the early 2000's (42-400), where it was replaced by a more common street guard force. Athes did not disband, however, and instead became authorized as a high class police force designed for tactical operations and raids (Including one on the Hampshire household.) After the Breach of 2032, Athes was rebranded to ATES, and has been authorized as a military faction under the near-direct command of the Arcadian Republic. Structure Divisions ''' ATES has three subdivisions of troops: Ingets, Syllics, and Aves. Each division is broken into individual squads and leaders. '''Ingets Ingets are the basic troops of ATES, covering both offensive and defensive roles. They can range from very human looking to monstrous pure-blood Arcadians depending on squad. While seemingly grunts, they are well armored, highly trained in several means of combat and survival. Each soldier enlisted is given a basic set of gear depending on their species and training, and a recall chip built into their suit and gear. Ingets are designated by green body armor, with higher ranks having yellow markings. Syllics Syllics are an exclusive branch of ATES, only pertaining to Arcadians with high skills in the manipulation of ethereal energy, psychic abilities, or telekinesis. These squadrons make up a smaller portion of the ground troops, making up the support and defense forces. Each soldier enlisted is given a heavy amount of training before being deployed, with certain requirements to be considered eligible. Syllics are designated with dark blue armor, with higher ranks having yellow markings. In addition, Syllics are marked with bands around their upper arms, signifying their specialty. Red is ethereal manipulation, green is elemental manipulation, and purple is general telekinesis. Aves Aves are the elite and mobile troops of ATES, who most often serve high position roles on deployment. They can vary in species, but most often those with natural flight abilities. Aves are highly trained in the art of combat and using any powers to their advantage. While not as mentally powerful as Syllics, Aves make up for it in raw strength and gear. Their suits are outfitted with more reserved gear, such as jetpacks and mobile shields. While scarce on the field compared to Ingets, they are designated with either red or green armor, with higher ranks having orange markings. Other Other ranks exist, and are generally limited to off-field roles and supports. One notable example are field medics, adorned in light white armor with green accents. In addition, an assortment of advanced robots, all-terrain vehicles, and mechs are in use by ATES, notably for ground defenses. Trivia * While ATES is under the command of the Grand Republic of Avisten, the Athes family still acts as a figurehead. ** The current living heir is Amelia Athes, an Avecris who is one of the two ATES representatives in the Defense Council. Category:Factions